


The Price of Tulips

by beetlejuije



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Carol Aird - Freeform, Customer!Carol Aird, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Eventual Smut, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Impact Play, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Tattoo Arist!Therese Belivet, Therese Belivet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejuije/pseuds/beetlejuije
Summary: Carol’s back slightly arched with the first strike of the needle, her skin was now dangerously close to Therese’s face. Therese drew in a deep breath, trying her best to ignore the arousal growing between her legs, and she pushed Carol’s hips back to the seat, gently, so she could keep working. She brushed her finger against Carol’s bare skin. “Let me know if it gets unbearable. We’ll take a break.”
Relationships: Carol Aird & Therese Belivet, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 26
Kudos: 136





	1. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that me you’re drawing, or are you just happy to see me? You stare a lot, darling,” Her voice was deep, deeper than Therese had thought it would be. She could narrate things, a thought shaped itself in her mind and before she managed to say anything, the woman teased again, “Cat got your tongue?”

Therese moved her pencil almost aggressively against the paper, adding more shadings to her sketch. She took a small sip from her coffee and her gaze found the woman again, who was completely unaware of the fact that she was now her model.

Today Therese just needed to be elsewhere; not in her house where she felt utterly alone (lonely in fact), trapped with her impulsive thoughts. A cafe would surely do and here she was, sketching her worries away— along with a helping hand, _a muse_.

 _Heavenly creature_ , Therese had thought when she first saw her. She looked oh-so-divine in her dangerously thin summer dress; with bleached hair brushing milk white shoulders upon each move, a cigarette between fingers, and blue eyes plying between the lines of whatever she was reading. She was presumably around her late forties; though it still felt like whoever was responsible for their existence, had taken his time to structure _her_ features.

Therese worked unnecessarily hard on each detail of the sketch, scared of failing her by plotting her cynically flawless figure wrong. She nervously flipped her pencil and looked up, and that was it— their eyes met at the same instant. She couldn’t look away, how could she while the woman’s ice blues were on her, making her feel exposed, dominantly. Therese felt her stomach twist and the next thing she knew, there were butterflies in it; not a couple of them, she felt invaded.

Then the woman stood up, gathering up her belongings. The guilt smashed through Therese’s body quick. _Jesus in heaven_ , she might have disturbed her, unapologetically studying _every single inch_ of her body. The fact that she somehow could have been the reason for the woman’s leaving made her want to slap herself, and do it hard. As if it had burnt her, she dropped her pencil on the table.

Though the woman proved her wrong, locking their eyes once again, and she walked— towards her. Heels clicked ( _and how could something sound so inviting?_ ) until she stopped right before her table with a playful smile on her face. Therese felt partly relieved.

“Is that me you’re drawing, or are you just happy to see me? You stare _a lot_ , darling,” Her voice was deep, deeper than Therese had thought it would be. _She could narrate things_ , a thought shaped itself in her mind and before she managed to say anything, the woman teased again, “Cat got your tongue?”

“Not at all,” Therese said, smiling awkwardly before slightly bending over to offer her hand. “Therese Belivet.”

The woman shook hand in a wickedly gentle way and Therese could swear it burnt where she touched. “Therese, not Theresa?”

“No,” The woman’s brows raised with surprise and Therese felt ridiculously _proud_ of interesting her.

“Therese Belivet. It’s lovely.” _It’s lovely_. Was she lovely, really? Therese felt like a teenager in high school, crushing on one of her teachers, embarrassingly thirsty for their approval and attention— she blushed.

“And yours?” she then dared to ask, completely sure she was going to hear a numinous name.

“Carol,” _it sure was_.

“Carol,” Therese repeated. Her name sounded like a hymn on her tongue. She wanted to say it again, and again, _and again_.

“May I?” Carol asked, then pointed at the chair across Therese. Her voice felt as if she could do anything she wanted, to anyone— _to Therese_ , specifically.

“S-sure,” Therese said, quickly tidying up the mess she’d made as much as she could. The idea of hiding the sketch crossed her mind, though Carol seemed clever and witty ( _and bold_ ). She surely was going to ask about it, so she decided against it, didn’t bother.

“So you draw, don’t you?” She offered Therese a cigarette. Therese took one. “I do,” she leaned toward the lighter woman was holding for her. Her hands were slender with nails red and manicured, and they looked smooth. So smooth that Therese wondered how they would feel against her—

“What was it that you found so interesting about me?” Carol inquired, as expected. Still, Therese choked on smoke and desperately gasped for air before collecting her thoughts and answering; hoping the words wouldn’t sound as embarrassing as they were in her head. “I think you are... Magnificent.”

Her words were enough to draw a laugh from Carol’s mouth and it was music to Therese’s ears. She watched the wrinkles around Carol’s eyes make themselves visible as she laughed, head thrown back, making her seem even more beautiful.

“Why thank you,” Carol smiled. “You are not too bad yourself.” Her eyes were lit up with gratification. They both took their time to observe each other. Therese felt a bond forming— a candidness, and perhaps something more, something intimate based on attraction: _both sexual and emotional_.

“Won’t you show it to me?” Carol pulled a sad face, “The sketch.” And Therese couldn’t believe how charming she looked. Of course she would, if she wanted her to. She would do _anything_ she wanted— and she said it out loud, “Anything you want.”

Carol looked satisfied with the answer she got, though not surprised. _She knows_ , Therese thought. _I’m under her thumb now_. However it didn’t make her uncomfortable in any way, not at all. Carol somehow made her feel... _Safe_. Safer than she had ever been. Then her trembling fingers slid the sketchbook across the table, making it easier for Carol to see.

“Splendid,” Carol whispered to herself, eyes locked on the sketchbook, analyzing the details. “My, my, you’re talented, darling.”

Therese felt her cheeks get warm— she could mutter a _thank you_ barely, making Carol chuckle at the effect she had on her. Carol then leaned forward, returning the sketchbook.

“Oh, your perfume,” words slipped out of Therese’s mouth before she could stop them, a sweet smell of perfume had filled her nose since Carol was now leaning forward; the smell of perhaps a special flower, nothing like she had smelled before: it was Carol’s, and Carol’s only.

“Yes?” Carol smiled. _She knows._

“It's nice.” Nice was not at all the right word. It was beyond nice, exquisite. So much that she wanted to straddle the woman’s lap and bury her nose in her exposed neck, breathe her. She ached.

“Thank you,” Carol said, before lighting another cigarette. “Harge bought me a bottle years ago, before we were married and I’ve been wearing it ever since.”

Therese felt disappointed, devastated to be honest. _Married._ She tried to sound not-so-vexed, failed nonetheless. “Harge is your husband?”

“Mm, well, technically we’re divorcing.” Carol said, lowering her voice; but she didn’t seem upset about it. Was that _relief_ Therese felt?

“I’m sorry,” _She wasn’t_. She felt guilty for not feeling sorry— but that was it.

“Don’t be.” Carol’s hand brushed the back of Therese’s hand— and what a dizzying gesture it was. Therese drew in a sharp intake of breath and vaguely smiled.

“And you live alone, Therese Belivet?” Carol winked after addressing the question. Therese raised her brows and giggled at the straightforwardness of the woman. Of course, _a fucking flirt_.

“I do.” She felt the tip of the woman’s heel stroke her calf. She wasn’t sure whether it was intentional or not, but it was enough to feel her heart race.

“What do you do for a living?” Carol questioned her again.

“Uh, I-I’m a tattoo artist,” Therese said. “I own Full Circle Ink, on the main street.” A fabricated answer.

“Aren’t I lucky today!” Carol chirped. Therese blinked, staring blankly at the woman’s face until she elaborated. “I’ve been looking for a tattoo artist— necessarily a talented one, and here you are. What’s your specialty?”

“I do minimals, mostly,” Therese shrugged. “Though I’ve worked on so many different styles and designs. Been in the industry for seven years now, since I was seventeen.”

Therese watched amazement take over Carol’s face. She wondered if the woman was going to get a tattoo herself, a part of her hoping she wouldn’t— she didn't want to stain her delicious looking, porcelain skin.

“A groin tattoo,” Carol said dryly, with a smirk on her face. _Tease._ “A tulip, maybe two.”

 _Easy,_ thought Therese. _Simple, but sexy— inviting, even_. “Symbol of _perfect love_ ,” she hummed, nodding. “I can surely work on a pattern for you.”

“Perfect love indeed, clever girl.” The words echoed in Therese’s mind for a few seconds, sending a warm flush through. She buried herself in her now cold coffee, hoping the cup would help her hide how aroused she’d gotten all of a sudden.

“And what would I need to pay for such a privilege?” Carol caught her attention, her smirk growing.

Therese took her time before answering her, trying to organize her thoughts. Though it was hard focusing, feeling anticipation bite through as she realized all she wanted at that moment was Carol. She wanted to kiss her.

“Penny for your thoughts? What are you thinking about?”

“ _You_ ,” Therese swiftly answered, before changing the subject immediately, leaving the woman in awe. “Could be an entirely different arrangement,” she said. “No payment. I could put it in my portfolio if you let me take your pic—”

“You may,” Carol bit her lip, shaking her head. “Wow, that’s that.”

“Uh, I’ll give you my card,” Therese smiled shyly before reaching for her bag and handing the woman a plain, black card with her name and number on it.

Carol drew her nail over the edges of the card and smiled. “What a strange girl you are.”

“Why?”

“Flung out of space,” Carol said.


	2. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bondage and discipline?” Carol broke the quiet. Therese didn’t divert her attention from the tattoo, knowing she was referring to the picture on the wall. A rope bunny in a box tie, licking her mistress’ boot.
> 
> “I’ve been in an out of circles,” Therese smiled, still working on Carol’s skin.
> 
> “Therese Belivet,” Carol purred, “You’ll never stop surprising me, will you?”

Therese had been pacing around the studio since what felt like forever, eyes on her wristwatch, waiting for Carol’s appointment. She had showed up early, to clean and tidy up. She was too early, perhaps, since even though she took her time with the errands (and double-checked everything), Carol hadn’t showed up yet.

She had treated every unknown number as though it was Carol since their meeting in the cafe, answering every call with excess joy. Though days had passed with calls from anyone but her. Therese had nearly lost her hope after a week. And then— on the eighth day, she _finally_ had called her.

“What do you do on Sundays?” the woman had asked her. “Can you squeeze me in?”

Sunday was her only day off, but she hadn’t even hesitated before answering with a yes, feeling her heartbeat fast.

“Don’t you have anything to do?” Carol had inquired. She’d wanted to make sure, apparently, that she wouldn’t be bothering her. _She could never_.

“I don’t have anything _better_ to do,” Therese had admitted. “I’d _very much_ love tattooing you.”

Therese was never quick to take a fancy. It was hard to impress her, she already was an utterly interesting being herself. Yet Carol had swept her off her feet, invading every single daydream of hers. Therese couldn’t remember a time she fell this hard. It felt like she’d found a natural drug for all of her problems. It was Carol, the thought of Carol. She somehow walked into her heart as she always belonged there. But wasn’t love supposed to be a blissful insanity, anyways?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door, followed with a familiar voice.

“Hey, you,” Carol said, and Therese looked up, eyes finding her. She seemed like she was dressed to impress, bewitchingly powerful in her classic black bodycon, fabric hugging every curve perfectly. It was a plain dress, even basic, but it looked nothing like basic on her. It was Carol, after all. If anything, she looked like a dominatrix— and Therese just wanted to hand her a flogger.

Carol’s eyes sparkled as she let out a short laugh and Therese could swear she could read her mind.

“You look beautiful,” Therese managed to say and Carol thanked her with a sincere smile on her face, inviting herself in.

“How have you been?” Carol asked. Therese felt the urge to note the voids she felt over ten days without seeing her, but she did not want to come across as too desperate for her affection.

“Busy,” she slurred over. _With you, in my mind._ “What about you?”

“Likewise. Seriously, I wouldn’t have gotten married if I had known divorcing could be this complicated. You can’t imagine how ugly people get sometimes over money. Though,” She stopped to draw in some air, trying to restrain herself from talking too much, “I’m better now that I’m here.”

“I’m better now that _you’re_ here,” Therese replied in the exact same tone, before gesturing at the woman, _follow me_.

“Here is the design,” Therese spoke after leading the woman into the backroom, handing her a sketchbook.

Therese studied Carol’s face as Carol studied the design, looking for a hint to understand how she felt about it. Two tulips, intertwined. It was what she had wanted, right? Nothing more, nothing less.

“Delicate lines,” Carol said. “À couper le souffle.”

“Are you sure you want this to be your first tattoo?” asked Therese, she wanted her to be sure. “You could check up on my portfolio, or we could work on the design together, or—”

“Ridiculous,” Carol interrupted her. “I’ve made up my mind. I’m getting it.”

“As you wish,” Therese said, playfully making a curtsy, winning Carol's low-pitched laugh. She felt relieved.

Therese walked around the chair and made some adjustments so Carol could lay down. “Make yourself comfortable,” she offered, and sat on the chair next to Carol’s, a smaller one, starting to prepare the inks and equipment. “I won’t take long. I have made a ditto while waiting for you.”

Therese threw a glance at Carol, she was now sitting comfortably on the chair, waiting for everything to be set. “We’ll need too pull that up,” Therese pointed at Carol’s dress, making Carol smirk at her words. _We_.

“And take of your panties too. I can give you a towel if you want to, so you can cover... Yourself.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Carol brushed her off, assuring her with a smile.

Therese felt as if the woman was putting in extra effort to give her a hard time. _Exhibitionists be damned_ , she thought.

She peeked at Carol, still preparing her equipments. Her dress was now pooled around her thin waist, without a trace of panties. Therese was sure that Carol’s panties hadn’t suddenly disappeared into the thin air— that she hadn’t even bothered to wear them in the first place. Therese couldn’t look away, she swallowed, drinking in the sight of the woman. Her skin looked unnecessarily smooth, so smooth that Therese felt envious. It vexed her, the fact that she wasn’t the one undressing her, kissing all over her exposed skin without missing a spot.

Meeting the most beautiful woman, then finding out she’d been looking for a tattoo artist— a talented one. Having her lay on a chair, naked from waist down. Whatever was a woman to do?

Therese put her gloves on, and she was ready.

“I’ll need you to part your legs a little, I need your skin to be flat. Is that okay?”

“Completely,” Carol answered. Spreading her legs, exposing herself more. Trying not to look at her was hard, and resisting the urge to bury her face between her legs was a completely different struggle.

“Could you... Show me where you want it to be?” Therese softly spoke. She expected the woman to touch herself, sliding her hand over her skin, which took her breath away on its own. Though she didn’t expect Carol to grab her hand, and move it down.

“ _Here_ ,” she said. Therese’s hand was right where she had been wanting it to be, but she removed it as quickly as possible, as if she touched a thorn patch, not Carol’s porcelain skin. She could feel a smirk was forming on Carol’s face. She enjoyed so much torturing her. _She-devil. This is how you're going to play? So be it._

“Now I’m going to clean the area,” Therese warned, before dabbing the area with a cotton ball. She took her time adjusting the ditto paper on Carol’s skin, making sure it was just right.

“Good to go,” Therese hummed. A buzzing sound filled the room, and she looked up into Carol’s eyes. “Are you ready?”

“I trust you,” she said, nodding. No, that wasn’t the answer to Therese’s question, but wasn’t it much, _much_ better?

Carol’s back slightly arched with the first strike of the needle, her skin was now dangerously close to Therese's face. Therese drew in a deep breath, trying her best to ignore the arousal growing between her legs, and she pushed Carol’s hips back to the seat, gently, so she could keep working. She brushed her finger against Carol’s bare skin. “Let me know if it gets unbearable. We’ll take a break.”

“It tickles,” Carol responded. “I’ll survive.”

“Bold choice of area,” Therese said. “For your first tattoo, I mean. It’s rather _sensitive_. It won’t take too long but stop me if it hurts. I’m not gonna tell anyone.” Therese glanced at Carol before continuing, “I’ll never think you're not a big girl.”

“Won’t you now?” Carol asked, and Therese suddenly felt surprisingly small, at Carol’s words she felt any hint of brattiness leave her body.

They kept chatting as Therese worked carefully on Carol’s skin, afraid of hurting her. Therese listened to Carol as she talked about herself, getting more and more drawn to the woman with each detail she learned. Carol also asked Therese things— without censoring, many of them personal, all _playful_.

Then there was a silence, a comfortable one, in which they both enjoyed each other’s company without speaking a word. Therese could listen to Carol talk forever, or enjoy an everlasting silence with her. _Either way, what a bliss_ , she thought.

“Bondage and discipline?” Carol broke the quiet. Therese didn’t divert her attention from the tattoo, knowing she was referring to the picture on the wall. A rope bunny in a box tie, licking her mistress’ boot.

“I’ve been in an out of circles,” Therese smiled, still working on Carol’s skin.

“Therese Belivet,” Carol purred, “You’ll never stop surprising me, will you?” Her voice sounded deep, dripping with arousal as her hand reached to touch Therese’s hair.

“Why I hope I won’t,” Therese said, leaning into the touch, melting under it. “I wouldn’t want you to lose your interest.”

“How could I do such thing, Therese,” Carol replied. “Look at you. An angel, flung out of space.”

Therese felt the words roll over her, ringing through her ears. Carol made her feel like she was in heaven. Her voice never failed to make her knees go weak, the way her lips wrapped around her name was alluring. People spelled her name in a dozen variations, and sometimes she herself pronounced it differently. _Terez_ , Carol would say, the French way.

Therese was finishing up now, adding a few quick touch-ups. She then cleaned the area and gently put a thin layer of gel over the tattoo. _So_ , Therese thought. _That was that_. Therese watched Carol as she straightened up, stretching her muscles before taking a look at the fresh ink.

“I like it,” she said. Her voice came off sincere, Therese knew she liked it. “I _love_ it. Thank you.”

“May I... Take a picture? For the portfolio, I mean.” Therese couldn’t believe how shy she sounded.

“Go ahead,” said Carol. “Suit yourself.”

Therese removed her gloves before picking up the camera on the counter. She played with its settings, making sure nothing was wrong, then leaned towards Carol.

“If you placed your hand right here...” Therese took Carol’s hand and placed it right over her sex. They both gasped as Therese aimed her camera and took a few shots until she was satisfied with what she had.

“Perfect.”

Therese watched her, took her all in— her face, her body, the way she talked, the way she looked at her... She studied her, trying to memorize every single detail. Her eyes wandered around Carol’s skin, still exposed. How hot, how inviting she looked. The hunger Therese had for her was unbearable.

“What are you thinking?” Carol asked. “You know how many times I ask you that?”

“Sorry. What am I thinking?”

 _Two could play this game_ , Therese decided. She made the woman wait in anticipation for a few lovely seconds, making sure she picked the right words before parting her lips again.

“I’m thinking that I want you to _fuck me_ , right here and now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: @witchcrat


	3. Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you want to play?” Carol elaborated her question. Therese very much knew what that meant, and there was nothing in the whole wide world that she wanted more. She nodded, squirming intensely, and a whimper escaped her mouth.

Kissing Carol was an impulse, a split second decision. And then Carol was kissing Therese back, so hungrily, almost devouring her, open-mouthed. Their lips crushed in hunger as Therese climbed on Carol’s lap, straddling her. Therese felt like the time stopped as her lips kept moving on Carol’s, but her hunger only intensified. She was conscious of Carol and nothing else. How good she felt against her mouth. Adrenaline rush. So much of it that she nearly forgot to breathe, and she had to pull herself back, gasping for air.

“Aren’t you just a picture,” Carol said, smiling, caressing her cheek. “Tell me what you want.”

“ _You_ ,” Therese murmured. It was at least an honest answer. She wanted Carol, and Carol only.

“Do you want to _play_?” Carol elaborated her question. Therese very much knew what that meant, and there was nothing in the whole wide world that she wanted more. She nodded, squirming intensely, and a whimper escaped her mouth.

“Why don’t you show me how much you deserve to be rewarded,” Carol instructed, hands on Therese’s shoulders, pushing her down.

And then Therese was on her knees before Carol, looking directly in her eyes. She wanted to take her time but the intoxicating smell of Carol’s and how _wet_ she looked just for her had it hard for Therese to take it slow like she planned to. Carol tilted her head and watched until Therese’s tongue slipped between her folds, licking without a rush, then her head rolled back as one hand slipped into Therese’s hair.

Therese started slow and drawn out, and then increased her pace. It felt too sinful, but so delicious. Carol was getting wetter under her mouth, and it felt almost too good to be true.

Carol grasped Therese’s hair in her hand, pressing her face further into her swollen folds. “You look so good,” Carol praised, locking her eyes with Therese again. “On your knees for me, eating me out like the good girl you are, making me feel so good— fuck, so good. Don't you dare to stop, it won’t take long.”

It didn’t. Therese sucked harder, moaning against Carol, and Carol was squeezing tighter and Therese knew all she could focus on was the pressure building and building, until— orgasm shook through her, with a sudden, unexpected gush of wetness.

Therese kept licking her through the orgasm, so eager to please her, proving Carol she could be good, _so good_ for her.

“Holy fuck, Therese,” Carol panted, caressing Therese’s hair. “I would have fucked you sooner if I had known you could do... _This_.”

Things developed quickly after that. How Carol managed to undress her, Therese wasn’t exactly sure, though she was pretty certain all her higher brain functions were shutting themselves down in favour of focusing on the throbbing heat between her legs. She was going to be fucked, and she was going to be fucked very well.

“Do you have a safe word?”

“ _Smoke rings_?” Therese offered.

“Good girl,” Carol kissed Therese’s forehead, and Therese knew right then and there she was about to start the scene, and every single atom of her body ached for it.

“Now, my dearest, you have many options, and I think you’ll like every single one of them,” Carol murmured, stroking Therese’s hair.

“Tell me,” Therese whimpered, and Carol suddenly tugged at her hair, her other hand gripping onto Therese’s throat and tightening, “Ask me nicely.”

“Please,” a moan escaped Therese’s lips.

“Please, what?” Carol inquired.

“Please, m-mistress. Tell me what my options are.”

Carol chuckled at brunette’s words and let go of her grip. “Well, let me see. I came here _prepared_. I could plug that cute little ass of yours and take your cunt myself, or we could see if you could take my whole hand, all the way in.”

“Or,” Carol murmured, “I could edge you, fucking you with the strap-on I had bought _just for you_ , over and over _and over_ — then I could provide you the very opposite, and we could see how many times I could get you off before you safe word me.”

 _How’d she know_ , Therese moaned. Her eyes almost rolled behind her head. “Yes, God, yes.”

“Yes, what, darling? You’ll need to ask for it, don’t you think?”

“Please, mistress,” Therese begged. “Edge me.”

“Five,” Carol hissed, confusing Therese. She pushed Therese back on her knees. “That is how many times you had kept yourself from touching me. And since you were not that good at hiding what a dirty slut you were, that is also how many times I am going to edge you, kitten.”

Carol didn’t break their eye contact as she reached her bag on the floor, pulling the toy out of it. It was a very, _very_ big shaft, and for a second Therese doubted if she could handle it. She watched as Carol adjusted the toy around her hips, making sure everything was in place. _Mouthwatering_.

Carol was still half-naked, and even though the concept of Carol’s skin against hers made Therese shiver— it was even hotter seeing Carol with a cock between her legs, still dressed. _She_ was in charge.

“Please, I need— I can be good for you, I promise.” Therese did the only thing she could do, begged. The arousal between her legs was so unbearable that it hurt. She desperately needed release.

“I know you can,” Carol cooed. “And you will. But there’s no use begging. You come when I let you.”

Carol sat on the chair again, and leaned back with a huge grin on her face. “C’mere, stand up,” she ordered.

Therese stood up and stepped forward, knees weak, and melted into Carol when she tugged her into her lap. She almost screamed when Carol’s fingers reached down and found her core.

“You’re so wet, I could just sink into you, all the way in.” Carol’s nails dug into Therese’s hips as she guided her onto the strap-on. “If you even think of trying to get yourself off, I will stop. Don’t make me punish you.”

Therese gasped as she sunk on the toy, taking the whole length in. Carol was _right_. She whimpered against Carol’s mouth, and started riding her shamelessly. She felt close already, just a simple touch could help her come undone if it was right where she needed it to be. So she tried reach down to touch her clit, desperate for a friction—

Carol suddenly stopped, then grabbed her wrist, squeezing tight. And there it was, a _smack_ on her bare ass. Therese hissed upon the pain.

“ _Behave_ , kitten. Do I need to tie you up?” Carol asked, nibbling at Therese’s ear, earning another whimper from the brunette. “But you’d enjoy that, wouldn’t you?”

“I want you to count for me,” Carol spoke again, and before Therese could understand what she was talking about, her hand touched Therese’s clit, circling.

Therese came to the edge quick. As her body began to shake, legs tensing and cunt pulsing— Carol pulled back, killing the arousal inside her, causing her walls desperately clench around the toy.

“Hngh— one,” Therese cried out. Carol kept going. It didn’t take long until Therese felt the waves of another orgasm begin to hit her, and Carol withdrew again, leaving her with nothing. _That was the second one, then came the third, the forth, and the fifth._

“Five,” Therese counted, tears beginning to fill her eyes. She couldn’t think of a time she was this needy for release.

“You’ve done _so well_ for me,” Carol whispered in her ear. “You deserve to be rewarded. Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.”

Carol smacked her ass again and Therese buried her head in Carol’s neck, screaming.

“Let’s try that once more. Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, _mistress_.”

“Good girl. Eyes on me. I want to see you come. Go on, kitten, fuck yourself on my cock,” Carol said, tapping on Therese’s hip, making her moan at her words. How could anyone be so _tempting_?

Therese settled her hands on Carol’s shoulders as she began to ride the strap-on, and Carol watched her, _spellbound_. “God,” she said, “Look at you.”

Therese could feel herself getting close, “Please,” she begged. “May I come?”

Carol’s hand found Therese’s clit before saying further, rubbing hard, and a gush of wetness bursted out from between Therese’s legs, soaking Carol’s dress. Her thighs shook and her body went limp, she barely even had the energy to concern about the fact that she had just squirted all over Carol.

“My, my,” Carol chuckled, touching her now ruined dress. “ _A squirter_ , I should have known.”

Her hand didn’t leave Therese’s clit, drawing one more orgasm out of her sensitive body. Then one more.

“I can’t— I can’t anymore,” Therese cried.

“Once more, _for me_ ,” Carol kissed her. Therese leaned into the kiss. Her body felt so tense, and she didn’t think she could handle it— but she would try if Carol wanted her to. _Anything for her_. And she came once more, Carol’s name on her lips, weeping, moaning, whimpering.

Then when everything ended and Carol pulled her in a hug, peppering kisses all over her face, Therese knew that it would be Carol, in a thousand cities, a thousand houses, in foreign lands where they would go together, in heaven and in hell.

“My angel,” Carol said. “Flung out of space.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: @witchcrat

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: @witchcrat


End file.
